But I didn't know
by Baby.Claire
Summary: DISCONTINUED When ruby red has no place but some crappy hotel,and unexpected person takes her in. Ruby Red is my own character. Please read my previous story to understand who Ruby Red is ]


Hello! This is another story created by me, Lily Pamela Anderson . This takes place a few moths after my first fanfic, Ruby Red. If you haven│ft read it yet, I suggest you read it for a better understanding 

Disclamier: I do not, own JLU, or any other characters except for Ruby Red and Estelle Marie(Silent │ge│h)

Warning: Unlike my other story, this contains swearing, and some adult material but just slightly. Just trying to warn ya there! Oh and some tragic events, but not in this chapter.

Chapter 1.

Ruby Red angrily smashed her already broken table. Her hair was a mess ,and she had absolutely no make up. She looked fine, but for an actress, fine was not enough. She looked over to her sister and gave her a │gI-know-I-screwed-up-big-time│h look. Her sister, Estelle Marie Tomlinson was a very happy-go-lucky girl. She was 18, so she still attended college. She has long black hair and turquoise eyes she shared with her older sister. She had olive skin, and she was tall and she modeled. Ruby occasionaly got jealous of her beauty, but she always got over it.

│gSo tell me sis, you slept with The Flash?│h asked Estelle with interest in her eyes.

│gI never said that,│h said Ruby │gI just kissed him.│h said Ruby, shrugging.

Estelle gave her red-headed sister a │gyeah right│h smirk. Ruby blushed slightly, but was obviously trying to hide it.

Estelle smirked to herself as she asked Ruby, │gSo│cyou getting revenge on Supergirl?│h

Ruby twitched at the name. │gYou│fre damn right I am. Well, at least I was.│h said Ruby sipping a glass of wine.

Estelle took the wine away from her almost drunk sister, and put it on the smashed table, which she was not aware about, and as a result spilled the wine on the ground.

│gWhat do you mean, was? Sis?│h said Estelle as she wiped the mess off the floor.

│gWell, I was, but I was like for what? I│fm not like that retard LiveWire or Giganta that runs around for revenge and get caught and make a fool of themselves.│h said Ruby as she looked out her window.

│gSo what makes you think you│fre gonna get caught, sis?│h asked Estelle with her eyebrows arched up.

│gWell..I mean think about it. They│fre all stronger than me..│h said Ruby swallowing hard.

│gYeah, I guess so. I mean, you│fre only on your own, only if you were in like a gang.│h said Estelle following a fly flying in the room with her eyes.

Ruby │es eyes blinked with full attention. │gWhat did you say, sis?│h

│gI said if only you were in a gang.│h said Estelle smashing the fly with her hand.

│gThat│fs it, Estelle! I│fm going to join the injustice gang!│h said Ruby as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on.

Estelle thought for a moment, and knew this wouldn│ft work. She shook her head in result, and said,

│gWhit, you don│ft even know where they are. And suppose you got revenge on Supergirl, then what?│h

│gYou│fre not looking at the big picture here, Estelle. I│fll be famous for killing the Man of Steel│fs cousin.│h

│gAnd famous for being killed right after.│h said Estelle to herself.

│gI heard that, Estelle. I have super-hearing you know.│h

│gAnd I have the ability to control water!│h

│gHA! So what are you gonna do, tie me up with water,hm?│h said Ruby. │g That│fs the sissiest power ever.│h

│gYeah..wait no I mean no it│fs not sissy, and I can beat you since my element is water and yours is fire and water wins!│h said Estelle snapping back.

│gOh my god, please little sister. I│fm not like Volcana. I│fm not pure fire. I│fm a being that can make/control fire. I│fm not fire myself, which won│ft hurt me.│h said Ruby and smiling sassily.

Estelle couldn│ft take it anymore. │gOUT│h said Estelle as she pointed towards the door, angrily.

Ruby gave a puzzled look. │gWhat? You wouldn│ft!│h said Ruby in disbelief.

│gYes I will and I just did. This is my house sis! Mine! Now out!│h

Ruby was shocked at first. Then she indifferently walked out of the door with her nose up in the air and making her hair flow behind her.

-  
After 5 hours, Ruby managed to find an old beat crappy down hotel that accepted her despite the fact she was a criminal that escaped from jail. They didn│ft care, as long as she paid extra. Ruby scratched her head in frustration and fell asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahaha! So there goes my 2nd story│fs first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think 


End file.
